The Shogun and the Fanalis
by FutureTrunksFan94
Summary: When Morgiana dies, brainwashed by Sinbad, she isn't expecting to be in a different world, much less meet a boy who looks like her lost fiance, Alibaba. As she adjusts to this strange new world, their paths cross and two lost lovers meet again. Will things end in happiness this time around? Alimor or Kidamor, depending on how you look at it.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic I am also working on over on Fanfiction! :d But I figured I'd let you all get a good look at how much my writing has improved, too.

Basic plot premise: Morgiana is killed with the others when Sinbad destroys the world. However, she winds up in another world, alive, if a little younger. Puzzled, she learns to adapt to this new world, when she meets a young man who is strangely familiar. Ali/mor, Alibaba X Morgiana (past), and Kida Masaomi X Morgiana (future) Alimor has been getting too much hate lately, so I figured I would write this for the fans who are sick and tired of people hating on Alimor and just wanna enjoy a sweet Alimor fic.

Yes, Kida is baba reincarnated. This is _canon Baba and Kida._

* * *

One: The end and new beginnings

* * *

Morgiana listened to the words of Sinbad as he spoke through the set, his words reverberating about the world.

"Return to the rukh! We will become one with the rukh and all will be well!"

All war ceased, all nations listened to what he had to say, and Morgiana felt her heart melt with happiness.

She knew that she had to do it, Sinbad was right.

The world was ending, after all. Why shouldn't she want to return to the Rukh?

She turned, waiting for Alibaba-san to return home, that way they could die together.

She decided there was no point in eating, since they were going to die and all. Her face flushed with color as she smiled.

"Alibaba-san, let's die together." She told him, her eyes mad with desire and happiness.

Why wasn't he happy to die, too?

What was he saying? Was he out of his mind?

She turned to him, smiling.

"Alibaba-san, I'm very sorry, but I must go to the rukh."

With that, she pulled out a drink which contained poison-and drank it.

"No, Morgiana!" Alibaba-san was screaming.

"I get to return to the rukh..." Morgiana began, smiling, even as everything was turning dark.

"Morgiana!" Alibaba screamed her name and then everything fell into blackness.

* * *

She awoke, tossing her sheets aside as she sat up, examining her red hair with her fingers.

It had been a while, since she'd come to, in this strange new world, on a hospital bed, surrounded by bizarre people, speaking a strange language that she did not understand. They had diagnosed her as being amnesiac, but that wasn't the truth. She remembered everything-Aladdin, Kougyoku, Alibaba-san-and Sinbad...then everything went to black.

It had also startled her to discover that her body had aged back a little, to when she was eighteen. Why that happened, she had no idea, but she found herself being shorter, her hair slightly less long. Not much of a change, but still she was startled by this change and did not like it, one bit.

Also, this new world had no concept of Fanalis, nor of the Kou Empire or of Sinbad. She'd asked the doctors whether she was in the Kou Empire and the looks and hushed whispers she'd received had told her something had been dreadfully -wrong-.

She'd attempted to escape but instead been knocked out by some strange drug. Everything was strangely cold and impersonal, even more so when she'd discovered machines now ran most of the world. People build huge, tall buildings, water could come out of dispensers, and on top of that, you could get food out of machines by dropping coins in-food! That was so extraordinary.

She sighed, getting up, yawning and stretching, before beginning her day, shoveling some cereal into her mouth before she got showered, dressed and was ready for work down at the small cafe where she worked.

She never knew what would come with this job but she did her best.

The only irritating thing was dealing with the annoying men who would hit on her. Her strength was still with her, thank goodness.

As she headed into the door for work, she bumped into a stranger, a younger boy than herself, with dark hair, who bowed politely before heading out the door.

On her way inside, she noticed a blond kid, seated at a table, by himself, just texting on his phone.

She barely paid him any notice as she went to go get ready for her job before she got a closer look at his face.

Blond hair and golden eyes, she only knew one person with those features-

Her breath caught in her throat.

 _"Alibaba?_ " She asked.

The boy looked up at her with a frown on his face.

"Who's that?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion. "That's not my name. You must have me mistaken for someone else."

"Sorry, my mistake." Morgiana said, bowing and turning away.

"Hey, wait," The other cried, getting up, "What's your name? My name's Kida. Kida Masaomi."

' _Kida...Masaomi?'_

She ran over the name in her mind, debating. Was this some joke?

A boy before her turns up and he looks just like Alibaba?

Though the boy in front of her looked like Alibaba-san, he was different.

"I'm..Morgiana." She said, waiting for a response.

No response, he just stared.

"You a foreigner?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

She just paused, before bowing to him and heading toward the counter to begin her day of work.

The blond teen was still sitting there, playing on his phone. But now she had a name to go with that face.

' _Kida Masaomi...are you...Alibaba-san?'_

Masaomi wondered why on earth she had been looking at him like that. Why was she so sad? It bothered him, somehow. He didn't know why it did, they'd only just met, after all.

"Girls are frustrating." He grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2 Kida and Morgiana

A/N: Time for another update! Lots of Alimor goodness! Every time you hate on Alimor, it grows stronger and strongerrrrrr!

Chapter 2 An unusual meeting (Morgiana fights off some creepy guys)

* * *

He was dreaming again.

When he did dream, it was an odd mixture of dreams and truth, fantasy and oddness. In it, there were odd people, odd things and people he swore he'd met before, yet he knew he'd never known them.

 _A pink-haired princess (really? How corny!) approached him, a huge smile on her face. "A***a*a, help me with-"_

 _"Who are you?" Kida asked, but the princess smiled sadly before she shattered into pieces._

 _"Wait!" He cried._

He woke with a start, confused and annoyed by the stupid dream he'd had.

Such had been Kida's life before he'd run into that odd red-haired girl who worked at that cafe.

He couldn't shake off the feeling of nostalgia that came to him upon seeing her face. He wondered why that was.

It was then, he noticed, that his stomach was growling, loudly. Perhaps he could head to that cafe for some breakfast.

He quickly showered, got dressed and then headed out, with some yen in his pocket, down to that cafe, because man, was he starving, and he often had to go out for food anyway. Ramen didn't suit him at this moment in time.

As he went into the cafe, he spotted the red-haired girl, serving other customers, taking their orders, and wearing a rather revealing outfit.

There were some guys making some dirty comments about her, which he narrowed his eyes at but didn't say anything. There were creeps around Ikebukuro, but he didn't think he would see them here at a public place.

He frowned and rolled his eyes at one of them when they caught his eye. He swore those guys were glaring at him. He knew that they thought they were so tough, but too bad for them, he had enough skill and backup to make sure that he would get out of any situation, just fine.

The red-haired girl caught his eye and stared at him, intently, before looking away, a blush dusting her cheeks. He wondered why she was staring at him like that. She was an older girl, so he knew she would never go for someone like him.

Then, she came to his table, handed him a menu and looked at him, "What would you like today, sir?"

"I'd like a tofu dish with some eel on the side and some udon noodles! I'll take some tea." He chirped.

She really did look like a foreigner of some sort. Who has red hair? She must've dyed it, and her eyes must be contacts or something. No one has naturally red eyes.

"And your name, sir?" She asked.

"Kida. Kida Masaomi, Miss...?"

"It's Morgiana." She said softly, before turning away and going off to get his food.

He watched her retreating figure in curiosity before turning back to wait for his food, texting on his phone as he did so. What was it about her that was so familiar?

"Hey, did you see that pretty thing up there? Her legs are really nice. I'd give anything to be with a cutie like that." A scruffy looking fellow said to his friends, who nodded.

"Yeah, she looks like the kind of girl who wouldn't say no to anything. Especially that red hair of hers. I'd love to stroke it, and she's got a nice figure, too. Especially around...here." He placed his hands on his chest and the other two barked happily.

"Oh, yeah, nothing better than seeing a girl's-"

Kida shot them a death glare and they froze before turning away.

"What an annoying brat. Say, what about we ask her out later on?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea." The other men said.

Kida rolled his eyes. Whatever was going on couldn't be good.

"Hey, those guys are talking about you." He said to the redhead, who sighed.

"They always do. I can handle myself." She said, handing him a drink. "Here you go, Ali-Kida-san." She said, catching herself.

"Excuse me?" He asked, "What did you say?"

"It's nothing. Excuse me." She said, turning and going back toward the kitchen.

He stared after her before drinking his tea.

What a weird girl.

Still, those men were bothering him.

* * *

Later on, Kida lounged back in his seat, filled to the brim with food, and sighed in contentment. "Thanks for the meal!" He said to the girl, who bowed.

"It was my pleasure to serve you. Have a good night." She said to him as he got out of the cafe.

As he walked home, he heard the sound of those same men from before, a little ways ahead from him.

He knew they were up to something, but what?

It was then that he glanced behind him, and saw the red-haired girl coming out of the cafe, and taking the path where those men were.

Not good.

He had to intervene.

He carefully tailed her from a distance, being sure she didn't notice.

"Hey, lady, come over here and have a good time with us!" The man chirped, putting his hand on her hair while the other man placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please let go of me. I have to head home." She said, sounding distressed.

"Oh man, did you hear that? She wants to head home. Oh, you will, after we have some fun with you-"

But just then, her leg slammed into his stomach, sending him flying. She leapt backward and adopted a fighting stance Kida had never seen before.

"Got some fancy footwork on you, huh? We like them feisty." The two men jeered, throwing punches her way that she dodged effortlessly, but then the third man caught her by the arms, throwing her off balance and onto the ground.

She got back up and glared at them.

"All right, boys, that's enough. You know better than to pick on women." Kida said, walking out of the darkness.

The red-haired girl raised a brow but said nothing.

"You little brat, mind your own business!" They snarled, but Kida dodged his punches and punched him straight in the face.

"First off, don't ever talk about a woman like that. That's disgusting."

"You little punk!"

But then he flashed something yellow from his bag and their eyes widened.

"He's one of them-oh shit, let's run! We don't want no gang members beating us up!"

The men took off, wild-eyed and ranting about scarves while the red-haired girl watched him in wonder.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Nothing much. You were amazing there. How'd you learn those kicks?" He asked.

"I could've handled them myself." She said.

"I'm aware of that. I simply wanted to be a gentleman and help you when you looked overpowered. Three against one isn't a fair fight." He said, scratching his cheek.

"Thank you. But I must be on my way."

"You mind if I walk with you? There could be more of those creeps around." He said.

She paused, considering. "All right. But I don't want you knowing where I live."

"Okay, I'll stop by your block, then and won't look. I'm not a creep, I swear." He said, raising his hands up in self-defense.

She laughed. "Kida-san?" She asked.

He blinked. "Yes?"

"Where'd you learn those moves?"

"I took karate." He said simply.

"Do you go to school?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, shrugging. "What did you mean by that Ali name? Someone you knew?"

Her expression changed. "Nothing. You just look a lot like an old friend of mine. But he's gone now."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kida said, feeling genuine sympathy for the red-haired girl. "You must miss him a lot."

"I do." She said softly, walking beside him in the dark.

She was so fast it was hard to keep up with her. Was she superhuman or something?

As they walked, suddenly the black rider zoomed past them, stopping to cast a glance at Morgiana-san before speeding off.

Morgiana-san was staring with wide eyes at the spot where the rider had been. "What is that?"

"The urban legend of our town, the Black Rider. You're lucky to see it." Kida chirped.

"I see." She muttered, "I come from another country, so these things are beyond my knowledge."

"Of course. No one here has red hair, did you dye it?" He asked as they neared a corner.

"No, it's naturally that way."

"What about your eyes?" He asked.

"C-contacts." She stammered.

"Okay." He said, stopping at the end of the block, like she'd asked. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways. See you, Morgiana-san."

She waved goodbye to him as he walked away, into the darkness, curious about the strange girl.

* * *

That night, he dreamed of the red-haired girl dancing and someone calling her beautiful. Then of her fighting in flames and of her flying and holding someone.

He awoke, unable to recall his dreams, but just knowing that they were weird and irrevocably bizarre.

"What bizarre dreams." He muttered, "I wish I knew what they meant."


	3. Chapter 3 Crush

"Don't grieve. Anything you lose comes round in another form."

― Jalaluddin Rumi

A/N: I suppose I've been wanting to write about Kida more since my pet rat of the same name is very sick. He has been breathing funny and lethargic today. I hope he makes it through the night. I'm very worried about him. He's over 2, so it might be his time. (He died last month and this chapter was in its infancy last month, so RIP sweet ratty.)

quotes/tag/reincarnation

Chapter 3 Getting Warmer (but not closer)

* * *

"Morgiana, you're beautiful!" Alibaba cried, coming up to her and taking her hand. "Will you marry me?"

"I'd love to, Alibaba." She said.

But suddenly, there was a haze of spinning colors and Alibaba disappeared.

"Alibaba!" She cried, "Come back!"

Suddenly, the image of Jamil appeared, brandishing his whip. "Morgiana, you've been a bad girl. Time to be whipped."

"No...please." She begged, shaking. "I don't want to be whipped!"

The figure disappeared, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Then the boy from before appeared, before he morphed into Alibaba.

"Alibaba-san!" She cried.

"I'm sorry, but we've never met before. My name's Kida, right?"

Then she woke.

She realized that she was safe.

She realized that she'd hit her phone in her sleep.

* * *

There was a message on her phone that read: " **Don't think you've gotten away yet. We know where you work."**

No, the message was from her boss, asking her to come in about the incident that occurred last night. She wondered if she was going to be blamed for the incident.

She hoped not, this society seemed to blame the victims of these incidents. She put her phone away. She needed to trust in someone and yet-her mind kept traveling back to the blond-haired teen.

He seemed level-headed and yet like a fool, the polar opposite of Alibaba. He was also goofy, kind, and intelligent. But they were total strangers, so therefore, she could not force her feelings on him.

Yes, if he was indeed Alibaba, as she suspected, then she just needed to be friends with him now. That would be all right, she decided.

But first, she needed more sleep.

Perhaps she was getting used to this world. She was now getting used to this world's way of doing things.

She sighed, pushing her red hair back with her fingers, even as she crossed her bedroom, walking to the bathroom. As she stared at her reflection, she was struck by how...lonely she felt now. There was no Aladdin-san to cheer her up, there was no Hakuryuu-san, no Kougyoku-san, no Masrur, no Jafar, not even Toto or Olba.

They were all...gone.

She reminded herself that she was utterly alone in this world. No one from there had accompanied her there.

Even if it was true, even if he was Alibaba, then something must have happened to him, for him to be reborn here. But how and why she could not even begin to comprehend.

It was then, that day, she got up and made breakfast for herself; rice with a little bit of sweets and some pocky. She really liked these odd things called pocky, they tasted pretty good.

She proceeded to head on out later, grabbing a device this world had called an "umbrella" and placing it on over herself as she left her apartment, locking the door behind her as she went out into the rainy world.

She noticed some distinct differences between this world-people were friendlier here but kept their distance. Sure, she'd gotten some stares for her hair and eye color and people had asked her whether she was into something called anime. She had no idea what they meant by that.

"There's a gaijin. I don't think they should be allowed here. They're never gonna be Japanese entirely." Someone whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

"Imagine if our children see. Shh, don't let them hear you."

"Eventually, they'll want to go home."

Morgiana felt her face redden with anger. She resisted the urge to stomp the ground and instead continued walking, determined to preserve her dignity. She was not some little girl who needed to be rescued. She was a strong and independent person.

That was why, as she headed to work, she bumped into a figure.

"I'm sorry," she said, bowing.

"No problem." Came a voice.

She found herself staring into a pair of auburn eyes, and gasped. The figure before her had spiky black hair and reddish-brown eyes.

"Ju-" She began.

The man tilted his head, looking confused. "Aren't you interesting? It's rare I see anyone with red hair in this part of Japan. Who might you be?"

"I really need to be on my way now." She said, bowing, but the man wouldn't let her go.

"Are those contacts, or are you really into anime?" He asked, "How interesting."

"Stay away from me." She said.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but it's not often I see such an interesting human-"

"IZAYA!" A loud voice boomed.

Suddenly, a giant machine was thrown in their direction.

"Leave that girl alone, flea!" He cried, charging toward them with a Fanalis-like strength. The man before her had spiky blond hair that looked dyed.

Morgiana immediately backed away.

She didn't want to be in his way for a second. She immediately walked away, as fast as she could.

"What was it about that girl? She's really annoying." Izaya muttered, perched atop a pile of trash cans, hiding from Shizu-chan.

"Izaya!"

Too late, he found him.

"I told you to stay away from here!"

"What if I said I like being here, Shizu-chan?" Izaya purred.

He wondered vaguely why he suddenly wanted a peach. He didn't like sweet things, anyway. He hated them.

For some reason, he had a picture of a person. He ignored that and threw it off as nothing in particular.

Was that person really Judar? He looked and acted like him, but he was different.

As she walked through the crowd, she couldn't help but notice the blond teen talking energetically to two people-a girl with black hair and brown eyes, as well as that boy with blue eyes and dark hair she'd seen him with the other day.

"Hakuryuu-san," She whispered.

Instead, he looked like a regular teen.

Their eyes met.

The blue-eyed teen was looking at her in curiosity, while the blond waved at her in a friendly way.

"Masaomi, you're always going after the older girls, aren't you?"

"You're just jealous!"

She mustn't let him think things like that, because they were just strangers here. There was nothing more to their relationship. At the same time, she wondered if he actually did remember anything.

Maybe he could help her figure out why they were here.

Judar was here.

Morgiana had been a slave most of her life...and Sinbad had been controlling her. She remembered that much. For most of the time, she hadn't paid attention to him, but then she'd suddenly idolized him and seen him as a god.

* * *

When she arrived, her boss looked very stern.

"Morgiana, I heard about what happened last night. I don't want attention like that being drawn to our store. If any more of those people show up, just ignore them. You're a very good employee, a lot of people like you, so you need to set a good example." He scolded.

His harsh words stung. But she realized this was the kind of world she was in-a very sexist one.

Complaining would only make it worse.

"If you ignore them, they'll find someone else to pick on. I really don't want this on my table. Just praise them and thank them."

 _"What?_ " Morgiana said, looking at him in absolute disgust.

"Maybe if you praise them, those animals will leave you alone." He suggested, "I've never run into it myself. I'm sorry, I really don't know how else to help, I'm just thinking of my reputation. Have you taken self-defense classes?"

"Yes." She said through gritted teeth.

"Then you should be fine." He said.

"Well, get on with your work."

"Yes, sir," She said, bowing.

This was just like being a slave. Nothing was any different. You bowed down to them, did what they asked, and they wouldn't punish you or starve you, instead they'd pay you. It was a more equitable system, but only by a little bit.

He could fire her or do whatever he liked, and she had to accept that. Once again, her fate was decided based on whatever she said or did. She had to attract as little attention to herself as possible.

* * *

"Why are we stopping here?" Familiar voices.

"Because...their cheesecake is to die for! A sweet lover like you will love that!"

"Masaomi, don't do that-" His breath caught in his throat as he saw Morgiana, who stared back.

"Masaomi, is that?"

"Mikado, that's rude."

"Hello, how may I help you?" Morgiana said.

"Oh, hello, we're here for a bite to eat for lunch!" The boy chirped, settling down in a seat.

The boy known as Mikado ordered some club sandwiches along with some tea to accompany them.

"What will you have, Kida-san?"

"She called me -san!" The blond chirped, causing her face to redden slightly.

"Masaomi, stop!" Mikado-san cried, "I'm sorry about him."

"It's all right, he walked me home yesterday and protected me from some bad people, so he's a good person." She said softly.

"You did that, Masaomi!"

"Shhh, Mikado. Secrets."

"I know what that's like." Mikado muttered.

Suddenly, Mikado was kicked from under the table.

"I'll go get your orders." She said quietly, unable to take her eyes away from the two who so resembled her dead friends. Of course, Aladdin-san was a Magi, so he could still be alive, right?

That was possible.

They were so innocent now, though, did they really need to be burdened by their past memories?

Kida Masaomi was truly a different person than Alibaba, even so she was drawn to him, and he to her, even if he wasn't quite aware of it himself.

Kida watched the redhead as she was back there preparing the food for them.

He wondered why he was so interested in her-it must be the hair color. She had an extraordinary hair color.

"You've got a crush, Masaomi."

"No, it's not like that. We're just friends and she's older than I am, so..." He trailed off.

"Oh, that's good. I mean, I'm glad you saved her, though. I thought you were doing it to show how much of a gentleman you are."

"I've been betrayed!" He cried, falling to the ground.

"Yeah, right, Masaomi."

"Here's your food." The red-haired girl handed them their drinks and their food.

"Thank you!" Kida chirped.

He watched her retreating form before turning back to his food and eating it. The sandwich tasted good, just as he thought it would.

"This food is really good." Mikado said, "I didn't think I would like this so much. It actually is pretty good."

"Is it to your liking?" She asked.

"Really good!" Mikado chirped.

"Oh, yeah, definitely!" Kida added.

The girl flushed a little. She was cute when she blushed, he thought.

"Morgiana-san, if you ever want to chat, here's my texting number." Kida said, as he got up to leave.

She stared at him before she smiled, "Okay, here's mine."

They exchanged numbers, and then he noticed a man watching them in disapproval. Obviously her boss.

He wondered why he'd been watching them in such disapproval.

"Mikado, I met her in my dreams, so please don't laugh." Kida said, before he pushed open the door and left.

Morgiana stopped in her tracks, glancing at the door, but the two had already left.

"You met in a dream, how cliche is that?" Mikado teased his friend.

"It's not a cliche." He snapped, his eyes serious.

"Masaomi, are you okay?" He asked his friend again.

"I'm just fine, Mikado, just a little tired. Sick of those dreams." He said, "I was flying in my dreams."

"That's cool! Hey, why don't we get some ice cream?" Mikado asked. "That'll cool you down, Mr. Bigshot."

"Stop it!" Kida yelped. "I don't have a crush on her!"

'I might...' He thought, his cheeks flushed. 'But I have Saki...'


End file.
